Stevie
Stevie is an artist living in the D4NK Universe. Like Scott, his online name is the same as his real name. He was introduced to Iggy while playing a round of the online game Team Fortress 2 with him. His online persona is not a TF2 character, unlike Iggy, Scott, and Spark, and is simply his brain. Since meeting Iggy, he has come to know the rest of the Dank Kermit Krew rather well. He frequently visits the DKK to meet with his friends and show his artistry to them. He is technically an honorary member and acts as the DKK's artist when requested to do something. History (Real life) Stevie first appeared with the username Captian Kritz in the Iggy Stoneman video "Bill Nye Plays TF2 or something" Months later, Iggy and Scott let him join the DKK as an honorary member. Since then Stevie has been enjoying the company. He also plays D&D with them as his Halfling Wizard Milo Finnbard. History (D4NK canon) Stevie was commissioned to make a map of Fast-lane for RED when suddenly both teams showed up early and began a firefight with him in the middle. Scared for his life, Stevie took shelter in an abandoned building while the fighting ensued. Inside he found an "Elon Musk" branded teleporter and used it to teleport the entire building into an empty lot in GM_BigCity, Us_State. Since then he bought the lot and officially made the building his new home and comic shop. Stevie is an up and coming artist and met the DKK through his friend Ron. He drew some art for the group and became good friends with the group. He also won a gold medal at the sandwich Olympics but had to retire due to robots and second-hand lung cancer. He owns the comic store called Stevie's Nuclear Throne Comics and sells many comics from many creators, including the exact issues that eventually became Buff Spiderman and ANGERY Gwen. He also makes his own comics like Radioactive Stool Comics, Draccaria, and the oddly 4th wall breaking comic, The D4NK Show. Ron is always the first one to receive the latest edition of The D4NK Show comic book - which he also gets for free - because they're good friends (And because Stevie says reality will break if he doesn't get the first copy). Unfortunately, the comic doesn't sell well, and the DKK have no idea it exists. Weapons, Armor, and Skills .Stevie wields "powerful" mental magik that he naturally knows after using the "Elon Musk" teleporter. * Alien Lasers, mostly fired from the fingers, although they can be fired from his eyes like Kanye West. * PSI Shield, a powerful barrier technique, is a skill can defend and reflect bullets and folding chairs. It is, however, powerless against psychological warfare and anything that isn't physical * Telekinesis, Stevie has the ability to lift things at least 15 pounds (Or 6 kg if you use the metric system like a fucking wanker). Aside from his use of magik, Stevie also carries a weapon on him, normally from underneath the counter of his store to shoot robbers or Ron if he gets impatient. * A Glock he "found" off of one particularly unruly customer. * "The Bigg Gun" is a painted Rocket Launcher that Stevie keeps around as a memento from when he fought robots and second-hand lung cancer. the rockets have yet to be decommissioned after the robot wars. Stevie has no armor to speak of, save a comfy coat and beanie. Relationships Stevie and Ron founded a relationship due to a shared interest in comic books. Ron was also the one who introduced Stevie to the DKK. Stevie First met Iggy, Spark, and Scott when his buddy Dante said he had a friend on steam that was a streamer, and decided to join him as the group played Mann vs Machine. Stevie and Dante are like brothers for each other, but Stevie already has a younger brother, so Dante sorta ends up looking like an asshole Stevie randomly hangs out with. Anti-Stevie is the "Evil" version of Stevie. Stevie killed him in a psychic duel by shooting energy into his dick. Anti-Stevie returned but Spark stopped him by saying he didn't exist. Anti-Stevie hates Spark but mostly hates regular Stevie for shooting him in the dick with mind lasers. Stevie often accuses Iggy of owning an exact replica of Stevie's brain. This has yet to be confirmed. Trivia * Stevie's full name is Stevie Ray Belian * Stevie has a younger brother and two step-siblings. * His persona is a self-drawn cartoon version of himself. * He mains soldier in TF2 (like a fucking normie). * Wears a beanie all the time (except during the peak of summer). * Stevie once used magic to accidentally make Anti-Stevie who quickly ceased to exist thanks to Spark. * Stevie is agnostic and worships both Robbie Rotten and a big fucking crab called the Deep Kreb. * He has minor physic powers that range from mind lasers to teleportation. * Stevie is the owner of the Deviant art account Captiankritz1. https://captiankritz1.deviantart.com/ * Stevie is from Murrieta, California but is currently under a rock in another state. * Stevie sometimes just replies to all messages with cool (even on discord). Quotes "cool." "c r o o o w." "uuhhhh shit..." "AUCK." "I'm the retarded cousin." "You dirty bitch." "IGGY PLEEEEASE!"Category:Character Category:DKK Category:Real Person